Beautiful Moon
by crazygirl4132
Summary: Toboe's best friend, Mitsuki  oc , is in love with Tsume, but when she goes for a walk, she ends up getting seriously injured  Warning: Some people may be OOC, rated T for mild swearing and violence


Name: Mitsuki

Eye color: Azure blue

Hair: Black, kind of short, in two pigtails on the top of her head (they're spiky) and they're held up with two short straps with buckles on them

Clothing: Black shirt that goes to her elbow with a purple tank-top over it, a purple and black skirt with black leggings underneath and black boots

Age: 25 (everyone is in their mid-twenties except for Toboe, who is 16)

* * *

><p>It was an average day for the wolf pack, walking to Paradise. The sun was high in the sky, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, if things had been different, Mitsuki and Toboe would be out running around and acting like little kids all day long.<p>

"Toboe, can I tell you a secret?" Mitsuki asked quietly, they were at their usual place at the back of the group.

"Yea, but I think the others would hear you," he pointed out.

She sighed, and admitted, "I forgot that they could hear us."

"Mitsuki, you're more forgetful than Hige," Tsume joked, and Hige looked shocked.

"I'm not that forgetful!" he yelled defensively.

"Yes you are," Blue said and everyone laughed at Hige's embarrassed expression and his loss for words.

"Mitsuki, why don't you tell Toboe later? You guys can get firewood and you'd be far enough away so we won't be able to hear you if you whisper," Kiba suggested and she nodded.

Later that day, when the sun was beginning to lower, and the wolves decided to rest, Mitsuki and Toboe went off into the woods. "Mitsuki, what did you want to tell me?" Toboe asked, picking up several sticks.

"I think I'm in love with Tsume," she whispered blushing, and Toboe nearly dropped his wood.

"Really? I thought you didn't care for him."

"Well, that was before he saved you from that machine, and before I actually got to know the real him."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Sometimes at night, when you guys are asleep, and I can't sleep, he'll be awake and we'll just talk until we finally fall asleep," she explained, blushing a little more than before.

"Oh, I thought I heard whispers at night."

"We didn't wake you did we?" Mitsuki asked, almost yelling and Toboe just shook his head.

"No, I woke up on my own, and I would sometimes hear you talking." Mitsuki exhaled a breath of relief.

"All right, I think we have enough wood," she said, and they headed back to the others with their arms filled with twigs.

"It's about time," Tsume growled when the pair returned.

"Sorry," the returning wolves muttered when they dropped their wood. Toboe sat down next to Tsume while Mitsuki started the fire, and just as he was about to speak to him, Kiba arrived carrying Cheza, while Hige and Blue returned with food.

"How's Cheza?" Mitsuki asked when Kiba set her down gently on a rock.

"She's good, she just needed some water." Mitsuki nodded and helped herself to some food. When everyone was all done, and the crescent moon was high in the sky, Mitsuki decided to go for a walk, to help her clear her head so she could fall asleep.

While she was gone however, Toboe decided to see if Tsume felt the same for his best friend, but he did it in an...unusual way (I suppose).

"Tsume? Do you like me more than a friend?" Toboe asked, trying to contain his laughter from Tsume's initial reaction (it was a grossed out/surprised face...imagine that on Tsume ^_^).

"No," he finally said when he regained his cool.

"Oh," Toboe said 'sadly.' "Well, do you like Mitsuki that way?" he asked happier. However, just as Tsume was about to answer, he smelt blood, Mitsuki's blood, and he quickly rose to his feet. "Tsume? What is it?" he asked sniffing the air and tensing. "Th-that's-" he was cut off by Tsume running like hell into the forest, following the smell of blood. "Tsume!" Toboe called after him, but it was no use. Tsume was gone, and Mitsuki was hurt. "Kiba! Hige! Wake up!" Toboe yelled, shaking the wolves.

"What is it?" Hige groggily asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Blood, I smell blood," Kiba said, and Hige smelled the air nodding.

"What do you think it is? And where's Tsume and Mitsuki?" he asked looking around.

"Mitsuki went for a walk, and Tsume went after her when he smelled blood," Toboe explained. Their eyes grew and they got up, running after Tsume.

When Tsume arrived at where Mitsuki was, he saw her fighting some of Darcia's soldiers. Her white fur was stained crimson in several places, and a giant gash on her side. He was amazed that she was still fighting! She lunged at one of the five living soldiers and crushed his throat while the others were open firing at her. Tsume turned into his wolf form, and attacked one from behind, and the corpse fell on-top of one of his old comrades. "Mitsuki! Behind you!" Tsume yelled and she turned just in time to dodge a blow to the head, but she failed to dodge the second one that waited for her. Tsume was left all alone to defend himself and Mitsuki's unconscious body against three soldiers. In the matter of one minute, they were on the ground, bleeding from the jugular. He walked over to Mitsuki in his human form and picked her up, but when he turned around to head back to where the others were sleeping, he saw Kiba and Hige standing there.

"What the hell happened here?" Hige asked, looking at the corpses.

"We need to get her back to the river," Kiba said staring at the limp body in Tsume's arms.

"What good will that do?" Hige asked clueless.

"We need to clean her wounds," Kiba answered.

"Lead the way," Tsume said through clenched teeth.

"Kiba, go get the others and bring them to the river, have Cheza lead the way," Kiba ordered and they went to the river. there, Tsume set her down, and they dressed her wounds that were visible.

"She's loosing too much blood!" Tsume growled.

""We need to stitch her wound," Kiba said keeping his calm.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that with no medical supplies?"

"I have some supplies!" Blue exclaimed running into the clearing. She opened her kit, and began stitching her wounds and disinfecting them. "Does she have anymore?"

"I don't know," Tsume answered through clenched teeth. _She's hurting Mitsuki! _he thought angrily.

"We need to remove her clothes to check and make sure."Hige, Tsume and Toboe began blushing when she said that.

"I think that we should give her some privacy while you do that," Kiba suggested and Toboe nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe left the clearing, but Tsume was hesitant. "Come on Tsume."

"I don't want to leave her, it's my fault that she's like this."

"Tsume, you didn't know that she was going to be attacked, it's not your fault. If her wounds are minor, then this should only take a moment," Blue reasoned, and he nodded, following the guys.

"Do you think Mitsuki is going to be alright?" Toboe asked.

"I'm sure once she gets some rest, she'll be fine," Kiba answered optimistically.

"Yea, but what if she's not?" Tsume asked angrily.

"Tsume, Mitsuki's a tough chick, I'm sure she'll make it," Hige pointed out and the others nodded.

_I don't think that she would leave Tsume without a fight. Especially without knowing if he feels the same way about her, which I think he does. I mean, his reaction when he thought she was in trouble, and him blaming himself for what happened is a huge indication, right? _Toboe thought.

"What are you staring at runt?" Tsume asked, and Toboe shook his head, muttering a 'nothing.'

"You guys can come back now," Blue said behind them. Tsume practically ran to Mitsuki's side, and saw that he breath was slow...very slow.

His eyes widened and when her breath ceased, he tried searching for a heartbeat. When he found none, he immediately started performing CPR, trying to b e careful of her wounds, but at the same time, trying his hardest to bring her back. "What are you doing?" Hige yelled when he saw Tsume pushing on her chest.

"She's not breathing and she has no heartbeat!" he yelled. Their eyes widened and Cheza got up from her place next to the river, about 10 feet from where the girl laid.

"This one can help," she said, laying her hand on his shoulder.

"How?" he yelled with tears in his eyes that could barely be seen. Kiba restrained Tsume while Cheza helped her. "Let me go! Let me go you bastard!" he yelled, fighting his grip and thrashing about, causing his tears to fly.

"He's crying," Toboe pointed out to Blue, since Hige went to help hold Tsume off.

"This one is done," Cheza said quietly. Kiba and Hige let go of Tsume, who ran over to her side to see Mitsuki opening her eyes.

"T-tsume?" she asked tiredly.

"Yea?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"You're crying. Why are you crying Tsume?" she asked concerned.

"I thought you were dead, you had no heartbeat and you weren't breathing," he admitted. She brought her hand up to his face and whipped away his tears, but they kept flowing, so she stopped. She stroked his face and he leaned his head into her touch.

"I think we should leave them alone," Toboe suggested and the others nodded, going back through the brush, creating a camp within 100 feet of where Mitsuki laid.

"Tsume, I have to tell you something," she whispered, trying to sit up, but couldn't without his help.

"Be careful," he ordered and she smiled, nodding.

"Tsume, I love you," she confessed, staring into his golden eyes. This took him aback, until he remembered that she wanted to tell Toboe something, and then he asked him those silly questions. He realized, that he already knew that if he used his brain, but he was too busty worrying about her safety.

He smiled, and stared into her azure eyes and whispered, "I love you too Mitsuki.


End file.
